Harry Potter and the American Transfer Student
by MUMMBLES
Summary: This story is about a American Transfer student who is the last Descendant of the Black's. Harry Potter mourns over Sirius death but who knows how long? I'll bring back Prongs, Padfoot and Lily in this story. Please read and type a review bye
1. Default Chapter

A teenage boy 15,who currently resides with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. Tosses and turns as a nightmare of the last time he saw his godfather Sirius Black. Which was approximetly a week ago, this nightmare was reality which haunted Harry Potter. Ever since he got back "Home" to the Dursleys. Whom went on a two week long vocation and left a long list of chores to do while they are gone. Then all the sudden the doorbell rang awakening an exausted Harry. So he got up walked out of his room to answer the door.

"Who in their right mind would be out at this time?" asked Harry.

Well his questioned was answered when he opened the door a boy about his age fell into the house clutching a letter addressed to Harry. Harry dragged the uncouncious boy into the living room and put him on the couch. Then pried the boys fingers off the letter,which said:

Dear Harry,

This boy you draginged in is Maxwell Black, the last descendant of Sirius Black and heir to the Ancient House of the Blacks. If he asks you about Sirius dont yell at him, he's been through more than you have. His Mother died 10 minutes after giving birth to him on February 14, 1980. Her last words were : Tell Sirius that he has a baby boy and that I'll always love him. Professor Dumbledore send Maxwell Vincent Black to America please. Then she died she is Faith Robertson she never had the chance to marry so she named Maxwell after her Father, and Sirius's uncle Vincent and so on so forth. When he is awake compare him to the Picture of Sirius at your parents wedding. We'll be picking up 'the package' in six days.

Best wishes From:

Albus Dumbledore

Harry went out front and found a backpack, a Red Motorcycle which was parked in the driveway, a stainless Steel brief case, and a duffle bag with the antials M.V.B on all of the luggage. So he brought them in the living room, and put them next to the couch. Then he went up stairs to his room to find Hedwig who before the bell rang had come back and was ready to deliver his letter which he hadn't wrotten yet. He went to his desk and got out a ink bottle, a quil, a parchment and begun to write.

Dear Dumbledore,

I'm fine, thank you for sending Maxwell here ,but why did you and did he come on that cool motorcycle in the drive way, I could use the company, I'll do as you say I'll be a good boy,

Sincerely,

Harry

Then he tied the letter to Hedwig brought her to the window and watch her fly into the night.


	2. Maxwell Black

Chapter two: Maxwell Black

Morning came and Maxwell woke up went to the kitchen. Started making breakfast. Maxwell is 16 with Irish Black Hair that was mess yet it fell into his deep blue eyes elegantly. There was a few scars here and there other then that nothin much. For all he knew his parents abandoned him cuz they didn't want him. At least thats what the social worker at Colorado said. The old man with the long silver beard said he looked like his father but has his mothers eyes. 'People say alot of things I just wish I get the answers I need'he thought. Then this boy about his age came in the room with dark brown hair that stuck up in the back and emerald colored eyes that was behind circular glasses. There was even a lightning shaped scar above his right eye.

They stared at each other for a moment and then Maxwell went back to cooking. He was cooking scrambled eggs, maple syrup sausages. When he was finished he turned of the burner was about to grab plates but he suddenly remembered he didn't even know this guy.

"Who are you?" asked Max.

"Harry Potter," answered the teenage boy.

"Is the a workout gym near here?" asked Max.

"Only in london," answered Harry.

"Well, no offense, but you look like you could use a good work out,"

replied Max.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking, you don't look too good either," said Harry.

They both cracked up so hard, they both were on the floor out of breath. They ate in silence once in a while they would burst out with laughter.

"Oh, almost forgot we gotta hit the clothing department also cause no offense but those clothes look like an over weight wrestler wore them before you, Harry. By the way my name is Maxwell Black, but please call me Max," said Max.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A new look for Harry**

**After they ate all of the breakfast that Max made. They both finished the chorse that the Dursleys left for Harry. Max took a shower and changed into a white T-shirt and black jeans which wear cut around the knees for shorts. When Harry was ready they got on the red motorcycle. They got to London but they didn't hit the workout gym first. They went to the trade and gain lot and got a Royal blue, 1980, Camero Convertable.**

**"Erm, Max are you sure you can afford this?" asked Harry.**

**"Harry, rule numero uno of being my friend never doubt my decisions," Max answered as he gave the salesman the right amount of money.**

** They drove to the eye doctor, but before they went in Max got out the stainless steel case with alot of locks on it.Opened up the first one which contain what looked like little drawers. He opened the one labeled with a J. Inside it contain hazel colored contacts and circular glasses just like Harry's and a fake ID that said James H Potter. Max put on the contacts and the circular glasses. He turned to Harry who was taken aback. **

**"Yah, I know I don't exactly look like your real Father, but I think your old enough for contacts," said Max.**

**"But wont they notice that your not my dad," asked Harry.**

**"Harry, I'm a master of disquise they wont notice the difference," answered Max.**

**At that they went into the eyedoctor office and went up to the desk. Where a very attractive lady sat. **

**"Um, Hello I would like to make an appointment asap please," asked 'Mr.Potter.'**

**The attractive lady look up and did a double take. She looked very confused. **

**"Sure, go right in,"she said.**


End file.
